


Lemme Taste Your Lips

by Wyvernfartz



Series: FemSlashFebruary [1]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Dragons, F/F, Femslash February, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyvernfartz/pseuds/Wyvernfartz
Summary: Spotlight has always had an odd attraction to Flashwing. She always finds herself enamored with the gem dragon despite the two being just friends and Spot having a heavy male preference, but something about Flash just pulls her in. A mission gone wrong puts the two close with one another and Flash has some "ideas" on how to pass the time until help arrives. How will Spot handle it?
Relationships: Spotlight/Flashwing
Series: FemSlashFebruary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150259
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Lemme Taste Your Lips

It would’ve been any old mission to stop some random trolls from attacking helpless mabu, but it wasn’t... She was part of the mission and her name was Flashwing. Spotlight still what it was that made her so... interested in Flash for lack of a better word. Was it her looks? her proud, yet somewhat self-centered personality? Was it the graceful and precise way she defeated three trolls with a single shot of her crystal shards? Spot didn’t have an answer to all these questions in her head and before she could get any answers to them, her mind was quickly brought back to reality. 

“Hey Spot! Pay attention, dear! They’re getting away!” Flash called out to Spot as the gem dragon gave chase to the remaining trolls that were trying to escape. 

“OH, UM RIGHT!” Spot shook her head and ran to catch up with her fellow skylander. 

Spot soon caught up with Flash and the two dragons continue their pursuit of the trolls. The trolls smashed their way through a local market place, totally disregard any shopper as they push and shoved their way through the crowd. There wasn’t enough head room in the market for the two skylanders to fly above the crowd so they had to chase on foot, trying their best to not injury anyone unlike the trolls ahead of them. Soon the trolls ran into a small abandon warehouse just outside the main entrance to the market and Spot and Flash soon followed them in. 

The trolls seem to be hiding in the warehouse as the two dragons have lost sight of them and there were no signs that they left the building. They both decided to investigate. 

“I’ll check over by those barrels while you check out that old machinery.” Spot told her teammate as she began her search. 

Flash had nodded and checked out the old convertor belt. She looked under and around it, but couldn’t find anything. However, she could hear the floorboard creak around her, signaling to her that the trolls were indeed still here. Meanwhile, Spot had finished searching the barrels for the trolls with no success. As she moved toward the next section to check, one of the trolls leaped out of the shadows and swung his large, stout club straight for her head. Thankfully, she saw him from the corner of her eye and was able to quickly react with a short dodge. Soon the other trolls leaped out and surrounded the two. 

“As the honorable skylanders we are, we will give you trolls the chance to surrender and give yourselves to the local authorities. If you do not compel then we will use force. This is your only warning.” Flash told all the trolls in a very polite, but stern voice which was soon followed by a round of laughter from the trolls 

“So be it then... ENGARDE!” Flash leaped into actioned and Spot followed. The fight was on. 

The distinction between both Spotlight and Flashwing’s fighting styles were very noticeable. When Flash fights, there is an air of grace to it. Her movement, her attacks, the precision, everything. It all moved with like one fluid motion. Spot, on the other, had a very adaptive and battle-hardened style. It was a form of function over finesse... but it was effective. The two dragons made short work of the trolls and all that was left was big one. 

“This is it for you, troll! Both you and your little pals are gonna be spending a long time in cloudcracker after this!” Spot told the last troll. She was certain victory was theirs. 

However, the troll decided to play his trump card. He grinned as he pulled out a device and with a flip of a switch, little red lights started to pop up, being accompanied by beeping sounds. The two dragons immediately realized what it was and before they could run for it, the troll hit the button. A chain of explosions ripped through the warehouse, causing the building to collapse around the two skylanders. 

Spot could barely remember what happened after that as she slow woke up. She tried to get up but to no avail. Something was on top of her. When she fully awoke, she realized that she was trapped under a bunch of rubble from when the warehouse collapsed. She would’ve started calling for help, when she looked over to see that Flashwing was right next to her. Spot could legit feel Flash’s body touching her own and it started to make her a little flustered 

“Ugh... what happened?” Flash groaned in pain when she began to wake up just after Spot. 

“That troll blew up the warehouse. I think it was a trap...” Spot felt foolishly for walking into their trap. 

“Looks like it... can you move?” Flash tried to move, but could only twist around a bit. 

“I’m suck just like you...” Spot sighed. 

“I guess we’re both suck here then. No use trying to call for help. There’s too much rubble.” Flash added. 

“I’m sure Eon has sent some skylanders to look for us so let’s ho-” Spot was soon cut off by the sensation of someone holding her hand. It was Flashwing. 

“Are... you holding my hand, Flash? Asked Spot. 

“Yeah... sorry I just like to be touched by someone when I’m scared...” Flashwing said with a small tremble in her voice. 

“O-Oh ok... would you... like anything else if it helps you feel safe?” Spot was definitely getting fluster by all this, but she wanted her friend to feel safe in this situation. 

“Yes... would you mind if we... kissed? I KNOW IT’S ODD, BUT IT HELPS ME COUP WHEN I’M SCARED” Flash felt embarrassed from asking that. 

“I-I-I-I... I mean... if it helps...” Before Spot could continue to talk, Flash had already locked lips with her. 

Spot was wide-eyed. Her heart started to flutter from being kissed by the girl she had always felt some form of an attraction to. Her eyes started to slowly close as she committed more to the kiss. Soon it went from a simple to a full-on make out between the two girls. Spot could feel Flash nibble on her lower lip. Wincing a bit as her teeth dug softly into them. Two can play at that game. Spot preceded to bite at Flash’s lips too. Spot could taste her and she loved every moment of it. 

They continue to lock lips with one another and all the while, Spot questioned her own sexuality. For most of her life, Spot has always thought of herself as straight. She never found herself genuinely attracted to any other women and even when she started to have attraction to Flashwing, she just thought it was a simple acknowledgement of one’s attractiveness. However, that was far from it. Every time Spot saw Flashwing do something amazing, she would get all flustered by it. 

Spot very much had a boyfriend who she loved with all her heart, but she still enjoyed this moment with Flashwing. They had been kissing for a good ten minutes now and when they stopped for a moment, Spot felt like her breathe was just taken away. Both Spot and Flash twisted around so they can hold each other in a warm embrace with their arms, both slowly trying to catch their breath. 

“That was just... woah.” Spot was so amazed by the feeling she felt after kissing Flash for so long. The only that it even came close to was when she kisses her boyfriend. 

“I knew you’d love it~” Flashwing giggled 

“You knew I would?” Spot questioned when Flash said that. 

“Oh well... I’ve seen how you act when you’re around me so I... figured you had something for me. Am I wrong?” Flash tilted her head. Well... tilted it as much as she could. 

“Kinda? I’m still questioning if I am into other women... or if I’m just into you specifically... I’ve always considered myself straight, but something about you just... makes me feel something and I don’t know what is...” Spot tried to explain which was tough because she herself didn’t fully understand. 

“That is a tough predicament. I think for right now, we should just rest up. All that kissing tired me” Flash giggled some more. 

“Yeah, me too.~” Spot chuckled. Soon both dragons closed their eyes and fell asleep, still in each other’s arms. 

It had been indiscernible amount of time since the two dragons fell asleep. So long that when Spot woke up, she was in the academy infirmary in a bed next to Flashwing. Flash was already awake and was quick to look over her friend to see if she was ok. 

“How did we...?” Spot was certainly confused. 

“The rescue team found us still asleep under all that rubble. They think we were unconscious and I didn’t tell them otherwise.” Flash explained. 

“So... what happened between us... wasn’t a dream?” Spot was curious because what happened sure felt like one. 

“Yeah, it did. I figured you’d want it to be kept between us.” Flash was right about that. 

“Yeah... our little secret.~” Spot faintly smiled 

Soon bother dragons fell back into their beds, laughing about what happened to them. It was certainly one memory neither will forget.


End file.
